Slip controllers are for example anti-lock brake systems, traction control systems and/or driving dynamics control systems/electronic stability programs, for which the abbreviations ABS, ASR, FDR/ESP are common. Such slip controllers of hydraulic vehicle brake systems of motor cars and motor cycles are known and are not described in detail here.
The core part of such slip controllers is a hydraulic unit comprising a hydraulic block that is populated with hydraulic components of the slip controller, that is connected to a master brake cylinder by brake lines and to which one or more hydraulic wheel brakes are connected via brake lines. Hydraulic components are inter alia solenoid valves, hydraulic pumps (mainly piston pumps), non-return valves, hydraulic reservoirs, damper chambers and pressure sensors. The hydraulic block is typically a cuboid metal block that is used for the mechanical attachment and hydraulic connection of the hydraulic components of the slip controller. Connection means the hydraulic connection of the hydraulic components according to a hydraulic circuit diagram of the slip controller.
The hydraulic block comprises receptacles for the hydraulic components of the slip controller. In this case, the receptacles are usually cylindrical, mainly stepped-diameter recesses, blind holes or through holes that are applied to the hydraulic block and in which the hydraulic components are fully or partly inserted, for example are pressed in. For example, hydraulic pumps are usually fully inserted into the receptacles thereof in a hydraulic block, whereas in the case of solenoid valves usually only a hydraulic part is inserted into a receptacle in a hydraulic block and an electromagnet for actuating the solenoid valve protrudes from the hydraulic block. By means of usually cartesian drilling of the hydraulic block, the receptacles are connected to each other according to the hydraulic circuit diagram of the slip controller. Cartesian means bores in the hydraulic block that are formed parallel or perpendicular to each other and to surfaces and edges of the hydraulic block. When populated with the hydraulic components, the hydraulic block forms a hydraulic unit.
For driving the hydraulic pumps, known hydraulic units comprise an electric motor that is externally attached to the hydraulic block on one side.
For connecting the hydraulic block to a master brake cylinder and for connecting wheel brakes to the hydraulic block, known hydraulic blocks comprise connecting bores for brake lines. The connecting bores are typically cylindrical recesses or blind holes, which for example comprise internal threads for a screw connection to a threaded nipple of a brake line or are unthreaded for pressing in a press-fit nipple of a brake line.
The patent application DE 10 2006 059 924 A1 discloses a hydraulic block for a hydraulic unit of a slip controller of a hydraulic vehicle brake system, in the case of which receptacles for solenoid valves of the slip controller are disposed in a cover side that can also be referred to as a valve side. Two receptacles for piston pumps as hydraulic pumps are formed mutually coaxially in longitudinal sides of the hydraulic block that adjoin the top side. An electric motor for driving the two piston pumps is centrally disposed externally on the known hydraulic block on a base side opposite the top side, and drives the pump pistons of the piston pumps with an eccentric element to perform an axial reciprocal stroke movement. The eccentric element is disposed in the hydraulic block in an eccentric space between the two piston pumps or the receptacles thereof.